The Prosecutor and the Thief who stole his Heart
by SilentTraveller
Summary: Pairing: Edgeworth x Kay, with Gumshoe, Larry and Maggey trying to set them up together. XDDD
1. Author's Introduction

Author's note:

I dedicate this to a Youtuber long ago who might not even see this story and who might not even use youtube anymore called magicalkitten1.  
Umm...so this person was the one who wrote this fanfic on Youtube, but they never finished it.

I saw this when I was about 7-9 years old, and let's just say I was inspired to attempt to finish it, so I hand copied the entire thing and wrote the rest.

I also liked the Ace Attorney fanfic called "Never Say GoodBye", but those videos are long gone, and I cannot remember the story...  
I really wish someone had a copy of that story so I can read it...  
But I do remember the pairing was Phoenix x Maya.

And the pairing in this story is Edgeworth x Kay.

And also with Gumshoe, Maggey and Larry being idiots!XDDD

And please excuse the awkward writing, as I wrote this around the time I was 8 or 9, and didn't have a good understanding of things...

So, yeah. Thank you, and I will try to upload chapters as soon as possible!


	2. Part One: Reminisence

Miles Edgeworth sighed heavily as he finished writing his paperwork. As he placed his hand upon his desk he accidently knocked a framed photograph over on it's back.

"Hnn?" he grunted and picked up the photo. It was a picture of himself being forced into view of a camera belonging to a mischevious girl who grabbed his cravat while his subordinate laughed. Looking at it now, Edgeworth smiled faintly, his grip on the photo softneded and he held it gently looking at the girl's face.

"Kay Faraday..." he mumbled,"The great Thief Yatagarasu..."

Edgeworth began thinking of all the times he had spent with Kay when she became her assistant.(Much to Gumshoe's rampant protests.) She helped him in more ways than one. She freed him from the Wild West Isolation room and her handy gadget,"Little Thief" , helped complete investigations.

*CRASH!*

" sir!" screamed Detective Gumshoe as he barged through the door, followed by Maggey Byrde.

"It's Kay, she's in danger!"


	3. Part Two-Kay Kidnapped!

Edgeworth's blood froze like ice. He immediatly stood up, which was unlike him since he was usually calm and composed. "What?!" Edgeworth gasped, hoping it was another joke they prepared for him , like they did a few days ago. He didn't even pay attention to the cup of tea he was drinking. It fell over and spilled tea all over his desk and paperwork.

"They can't be serious...don't tell me this is another murder, please!" Edgeworth thought in panic. "I...We saw her with a man in the hallway, and then she just disappeared!" Maggey cried out.

Kay suddenly disappearing? That's normal for her, but her disappearing with a man isn't...! Edgeworth thought worriedly."She couldn't have been kidnapped, could she?" Edgeworth asked, tubbing the back of his neck. "What did the man look like?"

Gumshoe sighed heavily as he tugged his tie. "I...I don't know...They were pretty far away! At the end of the hallway! , sir! We should go look for them right now!"

BANG!


	4. Part Three: Oh no!

Gumshoe and Edgeworth froze upon hearing the sound, but they were not sure exactly what they heard...

"That sound! What is that?!" Maggey wondered, walking to the stair leading to the main floor of this building.

"It came from down there..." She muttered.

Gumshoe gulped. " That couldn't be..."

"a gunshot?!" Edgeworth said, hoping it's not true.

Gumshoe and Edgeowrth both ran to Maggey, trying to get her away from the stairs but she pushed them away and ran down the stairs with Gumshoe and Edgeworth in pursuit. She kept running and gasping until she got to the corridor where the gunshot came from. She screamed as a horrible scene greeted her eyes. Her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Maggey!" Gumshoe yelled when he and Edgeworth went to her and they both saw what Maggey saw. There was a person wearing a long dark cloak and holding a pistol. Their face was covered so it was impossible to identify them. But it wasn't that person Edgeworth was looking at...


End file.
